A Simple Prank
by Sinank
Summary: As a troublemaker by heart, Impmon loves playing his pranks and he even managed, to play pranks on every other Digimon...all except for one. Renamon is the last target on Impmons list and its the one, he wants to do it the most. But as Impmon has to find out, Renamon is also one of the hardest Digimon to prank...for multiple reasons.


A simple Prank!

Impmon crouched down and carefully tied the rope around a big stump. He couldn't help himself, but giggle a litte bit at the mere thought of what would happen in just a few minutes. Every single prank that he played on all the other Digimon had a hilarious and memorable result which made the effort worth it.

He still had to laugh, when he remembered Guilmon, who looked confused for his missing food, that Impmon stole and hid somewhere where the other Digimon couldn't find it but still smell it. Or that time, when Terriermon fell into the deep traphole, that Impmon dug up for a few hours and how he got really angry about it. These Digimon were so stupid, it made all of Impmon pranks almost too easy. Although it didn't made them any less funny, when they happened. But there was one Digimon, that was still missing...Renamon.

This stupid, annoying know-it-all fox, who still bothered Impmon everyday, whenever he tries to just have little fun. It didn't matter, what fun it was, this fox would constantly bother, or even stop him from having it. All just because the others didn't find it funny, to be on the receiving end. But today, that would finally change. And then Impmon would have the biggest laugh of them all, when he succeeds with his plan.

He looked at his finished work and was happy with how everything looked. His plan couldn't possibly fail, he had thought it all through. He knew, that Renamon would go to the park to look for him, just to stop him again from having his fun. Impmon would wait, until the other Digimon would stand below the branch of this tree. And on it is a bucket, that's filled with blue paint. Right at that moment, when Renamon stands under the branch, Impmon will cut the rope holding the bucket. And without the rope, the bucket will fall over and drench Renamon's nice and beautiful fur with the paint and give it a nice, new colour.

Renamon could come any second, so to look, if it will work, Impmon got out of his hiding spot and stood under the branch. "Looks pretty good. I guess, I will..." but before he could finish his sentence, there was a small, strange sound. A sound, like something is being cut off. At first, he didn't knew, what it was, until he looked up...and he saw the bucket, but not the rope, that was tied around it. Then he realised what would happen and his eyes started to become much, much bigger. He said in complete disbelief, "Oh, no..." before the bucket fell and his body was being covered in the blue paint.

"What the hell?" He screamed angrily, while looking at himself. His entire purple body was now covered in thick paint and he looked completely blue. He could even feel it dripping down his arms, right inside his gloves on his hands and he didn't like this feeling. He didn't like it at all, he hated it and he knew, it would take ages to wash all of this stuff off. But now another thought came into his mind. "How did the rope...?" And when he turned around to look at his hiding spot...his eyes got much bigger again, when he saw that Renamon standing there, with her arms crossed. And she was looking directly at Impmon.

"What excactly were you planning right now?" The Digimon asked Impmon in her usual calm voice, while still having a serious glare in her eyes. Impmon didn't knew, what he should say and at that moment, he even forgot the paint, that was still on his body. But he had to do or say something, so he started to look angry and annoyed at Renamon back. "I...I don't know, what you mean! I didn't do anything!" Although his attempt at looking angry and annoyed didn't go very well with the paint, that was still dripping from his body. And he could immediately tell that from the twinkled and amused look in Renamon's eyes, as she stepped closer to him. "I already know, you wanted to drop this bucket on someones head and cover them in paint. I've been watching you preparing this trap the entire time."

Impmon turned and he was, under all of the blue paint, completely red. But he wasn't really sure, if this was anger or if it was embarassment. He should've known, that she would hide from him. One quick look around showed him all the different trees and their branches, where Renamon could have stood and watched him, without Impmon noticing her. But still, now he crossed his own arms and looked away from her. "So what if I wanted to do that? You ruined my fun...again!"He could not believe, how annoying Renamon was, even after all this time. She didn't changed her expression, as she came closer to him. "If your idea of fun is mocking people and other Digimon and making their days worse, then yes, I am ruining your fun." She let out a small sigh. No matter how much time has passed and how often she would stop him, the other Digimon still did his antics and his pranks. Maybe it was in his nature to do all these things, no matter how often Renamon had to stop him. But she still had to ask him one more question, so she took one more step towards him. "On whose head was the bucket supposed to drop?"

"What? I don't know, what you mean!?"Impmon asked, while getting nervous. If he tells Renamon, that this trap was supposed to be for her, he didn't know, how angry she would get at him. He was sure, that he wouldn't even realise anymore, whats going on, when he tell her. And right now, she was very close and looked at him with her serious, yet somehow calm eyes, that were piercing right through Impmon. "You know what I mean. Whose head is it?" All of his pranks had a victim, and this one has a very unusual spot, for anyone to just come by. He wanted to wait for someone, to cover them in this.

Impmon knew, that he couldn't just walk away from her and that she would just let him. But how could he possibly get out of this situation now? Should he say it like usual, just being annoyed and hoping, that it wouldn't make her that angry? He knew, that he could scratch that idea immediately from his mind. And feeling, how she got more impatient and how she will probably figure it out anyway, he knew, he just had to say the first thing, that came into his mind. Whatever it was, it can't be that bad. So he took a deep breath...

"Alright, I'll say it. It was a trap for you, I wanted to ruin your beautiful fur!"

Impmon said that so suddenly in a very loud, very brash tone. It only took him a few seconds, before he realised, what he just blurted out to her, and under the blue paint, he became red...again. But when he looked at Renamon again, he saw, how her cheeks became light red. "You wanted to...drop that on me? I can't believe it..." She asked that question with suprise in her voice and her expression, as her eyes began to widen. But this wasn't the only thing, that took her by surprise. "And did you call my fur...beautiful?" and as she asked that, her cheeks became redder. Impmon also realised, that he just said, what he thought about her, without thinking about it.

Renamon took a deep breath and calmed down again, before looking again at Impmon with her piercing look. "Nevertheless, you still wanted to drop that on me, so I have to punish you..." But she then remembered again, how his body was covered in paint and smiled a little. "Although, I think, you already have received enough punishment. So..." she smiled and took his hand into her own, without thinking about the paint. "Let me help you, to clean this stuff off." And as she took his hand, Impmon's cheeks began to blush. But he quickly looked away from Renamon and tried, to look like he was annoyed by her. "I don't need your help...but thanks." He smiled a little, so that she couldn't see it, and together, they walked away.


End file.
